Lithium
by Takahashi Yuki
Summary: A new generation of duelists arrives to Duel Academy, all with the hope of being the best ¿but what will happen when they realize it s not as easy as just winning a simple game? also, my main language is spanish, so I m sorry If I get any mistakes.


A New Beginning

It was the first day at Duel Academy, ten years have passed since Darkness incident, and a new generation of duelists was arriving, one that barely had knowledge of the weird events that have occurred on that island.

Two young men were getting down of the boat talking about the upcoming year, both of them were beginning their first year at the academy.

One of them was tall, with white skin, very thin, black hair, dark blue eyes and he was wearing the Osiris Red uniform, also, he was wearing a pair of black leather gloves with no fingers.

The other one was a little shorter, thin, brown half back long hair, brown eyes and he was wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform.

They stayed for a minute standing in the docks looking at the sea, to then turn their view to the building where the next three years they´ll be preparing to become better duelists, and where they´ll have their upcoming battles.

While they were thinking all of this, a girl went through the view of the tallest guy, she was reallly beautiful, black and long straight hair, white skin, celest blue eyes and she was wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform, he was hipnotized with her, so he didn´t realized his friend had been talking to him for several minutes now.

"Yuki ¿Are you listening to me?" Said the long hair guy noticing how distracted his friend was "¿What? Oh, Sorry Sesshomaru ¿What were you saying?" Said Yuki waking from his trance.

"Agh ¿Why do I even bother?" Said Sesshomaru taking his palm to his face, annoyed by the little attention his friend was paying to him "¿What were you thinking about?".

Yuki was embarrassed of telling Sesshomaru about the girl, since he really got lost looking at her and he didn´t know why, she was really beautiful indeed, but she had something else that really attracted him and made he couldn´t take his eyes off her.

"I wasn´t thinking about anything" He said expecting Sesshomaru to drop the subject so they could go to the dorms quickly, since the welcome ceremony was about to begin and they still had to drop their stuff at their dorms.

"Please, you can´t fool me, tell me what is it" He said curiously, he knew Yuki very well and he really seemed to be lost in his ideas.

"mhm, sometimes I forget I can´t hide anything from you, I saw a really beautiful girl, I haven´t seen anyone like that before, that´s why I got distracted" Said Yuki a little embarrassed, he wasn´t the kind of guy who kept staring at any girl who walked in front of him, Sesshomaru was surprised that his friend was talking like that, it seemed like that girl had really impressed him.

"Well, If you are so interested in her ¿Why don´t you go and talk with her?" Said the long haired guy.

"I can´t simply go and talk to her, I don´t even know her" Replied him, trying to avoid an awkard moment with her.

"If you go you would know her" Said Sesshomaru trying to encourage his friend, knowing how shy he was "Forget it, I won´t go" Replied Yuki giving his last word.

"Do as you like, I don´t really care anyway" Said Sesshomaru, to then change his calm expression to a worried one "Yuki ¿What time is it?" He said kind of upset.

"2:40 ¿Why do you ask?" Said Yuki looking at his watch.

"¡¿What do you mean why? ¡The welcome ceremony starts at 3:00 and we still need to go by our dorms!".

"¡I had forgotten about that, let´s hurry up!" Replied the taller guy while they were both running to the dorms, only by luck they got there in time.

Once they were there, the headmaster Samejima welcomed them all "Before we start, I want to welcome all the new students, I hope this year you all give your best in your studies and in your duels, I know you are all eager to start this year, so I won´t make you wait, this year we´ll start with an exhibition duel, the opponents will be the two students who had the best grades in the entrance exams" Said with a smile the headmaster of the academy.

"It will be us" Said at unison the two guys, very confident on their skills.

"Takahashi Yuki" Announced the headmaster.

"I knew it, this will be interesting" Said waiting for the rematch against his old friend and rival.

"Hasegawa Asami" Said the headmaster, surprising the guys who expected to hear the name of Sesshomaru.

"¡¿What?" They said at unison, they couldn´t believe that someone had surpassed Sesshomaru "But, we´re always the ones with the best scores" Said the long haired guy still confused.

"Well, at least I´m in the duel" Said Yuki mocking his friend, which only made Sesshomaru feel more angry for being left out of the duel "Shut up" He replied wishing to kill Yuki.

"Duelists, please proceed to the arena" Said the headmaster after a few seconds, at that moment Yuki realized something "Damn" He said worried "¿What now?" Asked his friend kind of annoyed "I forgot my duel disk in the dorms, I won´t take long, I´ll see you at the arena" Said while running to his dorm.

The rest of the students stared at Yuki as he left, then they all walked to the duel arena.

Once Yuki arrived at the arena, he realized his opponent wasn´t there.

"That´s weird ¿Where could she be?" Asked him waiting for his first opponent of the year.

"Here I am" Said a femenine voice.

Yuki got surprised when he saw his opponent getting up to the arena, it was the same girl he saw when he arrived to the island, his heart started to pound, he didn´t expect to be in front of her, much less to duel her.

"Let´s have a great duel" She said smiling to his opponent.

"S...sure" He said nervous, but then he tried to calm down and thought "_Well, I really wanted to meet her, and I won´t have a better chance than this"_.

"¡Let´s begin!" Said Yuki at the time he turned on his duel disk, at that moment his expression changed, he didn´t look shy or nervous anymore, now he looked excited and confident.

"¡Duel!" Said both of them at unison.

Asami: 4000lp Yuki: 4000lp

"Ladies first, draw" Said Asami starting the duel "I´ll start by summoning my Amazoness Swordsman in attack mode".

Amazoness Swordsman 1500 – 1600

"Then I´ll place a card face-down, and end my turn".

"Ok, my turn, I´ll summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode".

Gemini Elf 1900 – 900

"¡My Gemini Elf will attack your amazon!" Said the blue-eyed at the time his monster destroyed Asami´s.

"Nice move, but you just activated my amazon´s effect, when she battles, we both receive the damage".

Asami: 3600lp Yuki: 3600lp

"And that´s not all, because you also activated my trap card, Pride of the Whole Family, thanks to this card, when you destroy one of my amazons I can summon another one from my deck, and I choose my Amazoness Queen".

Amazoness Queen 2400 – 1800

"Nice, you´re better than I thought, you managed to reduce my life points and summon a powerful monster, but this duel is just beginning, I set a card face-down and end my turn" Said Yuki, happy to have found a good opponent.

"Thanks, now, my turn, I´ll activate my field spell, Amazoness Village" At that moment a warrior´s camp appeared on the field, tents, swords and spears could be seen everywhere "In here each one of my Amazons gains 200 extra attack points".

Amazoness Queen 2600 – 1800

"Now my Amazoness Queen will attack your Gemini Elf".

Asami: 3600lp Yuki: 2900lp

"Then I´ll set a card face-down and end my turn".

"Wow, that was a great move, but now it´s time to make mine, draw, I´ll start by summoning my Rapid Fire Magician in attack mode".

Rapid Fire Magician 1600 – 1200

"Now I´ll play my Double Summon spell card, this card lets me normal summon another monster this turn, and I´ll summon my Magician´s Valkyrie in attack mode".

Magician´s Valkyrie 1600 – 1800

"And that´s not all, since a normal spell card was activated, my Rapid Fire Magician will deal you 400 points of damage".

Asami: 3200lp Yuki: 2900lp

"Now, I´ll use my Magician´s Unite, thanks to this card, If I have 2 or more spellcasters on my field, the attack of one of them raises to 3000, and I choose my Rapid Fire Magician, but in exchange he´s the only spellcaster which I can attack you with this turn, besides, since Magician´s Unite is a normal spell card, my magician will deal another 400 points of damage".

Asami: 2800lp Yuki: 2900lp

"Now, my Rapid Fire Magician will attack your Amazoness Queen ¡Magic Fire attack!".

"Thanks to the effect of my Amazoness Queen, my amazons can´t be destroyed by battle" Said the girl while her amazon blocked the attack of Yuki´s magician "Damn, well, you´ll still receive the damage".

Asami: 2400lp Yuki: 2900lp

"I end my turn".

"Wow, that was a great combo, I´m impressed, but don´t think you´re going to win the duel with that, it´s my turn, draw, I´ll summon my Amazoness Crusader in attack mode, and thanks to her effect she´ll win 100 attack points for each amazon on my field, including her, plus the 200 extra attack points from my field".

Amazoness Crusader 1700 – 300

2100 – 300

"Now my amazon will attack your Magician´s Valkirie" Asami´s amazon started her attack against Yuki´s monster when he interrupted her "Not so fast, I think you forgot about my face-down card, I´ll use my quick-play spell, Magical Dimension, now I can sacrifice my Rapid Fire Magician to summon any spellcaster from my hand, and I choose another Magician´s Valkirie" At that moment his monster went to the graveyard to be replaced with another Magician´s Valkirie.

"And thanks to the second effect of my Magical Dimension, I can destroy any monster on the field, and I choose your Amazoness Queen" A coffin apparead behind of the Amazoness Queen, but before it locked her Asami revelead her face-down card "Just like you told me a moment ago, you forgot about my face-down card, Dramatic Rescue, when you target one of my amazons for an effect, I can replace that Amazon with a monster from my hand, and I choose my Amazoness Pet Tiger, this cute kitty will gain 400 attack points for any Amazon monster in my field, including him".

Amazoness Pet Tiger 1100 – 1500

2100 – 1500

"Plus, while he is in my field, he´s the only monster you can attack" Said Asami, confident in the combo she just got "Well done, you saved your Amazoness Queen, still, I completed my combo too, while my Magician´s Valkirie is on the field, she´s the only monster you can attack, and since I have two of them, you can´t attack".

"¡¿What? Damn, in that case I´ll set a card face-down and end my turn" Said the girl, frustrated "Very well, my turn, draw, I´ll change both of my Magician´s Valkiries to defense mode, and I´ll summon my Ebon Magician Curran".

Ebon Magician Curran 1200 – 0

"I end my turn".

"Ok, my turn, draw, I´ll summon my Amazoness Archer in attack mode".

Amazoness Archer 1400 – 1000

1600 – 1000

"You may have prevent me from attacking, but you won´t avoid receiving damage, thanks to the effect of my Amazoness Archer, I can tribute 2 of my monsters to deal you 1200 points of damage, so I´ll sacrifice my Amazoness Crusader and my Amazoness Pet Tiger".

Asami: 2400lp Yuki: 1700lp

"I´ll set a card face-down and end my turn".

"My turn, draw, on my standby phase the effect of my Ebon Magician Curran is activated, for each monster on your side of the field, you lose 300 life points".

Asami: 2100lp Yuki: 1700lp

"Now I´ll sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon the most powerful creature in my deck, appear ¡Wicked Empress!".

Emperatriz Siniestra 2600 – 2200

"This monster can only be special summoned by tributing 3 monsters, but it´s worth it because she´s got a great effect, once per turn, I can equip her one monster in your graveyard, and If my empress would be destroyed, the equipped monster will be destroyed instead, and I´ll equip her your Amazoness Crusader, now, Wicked Empress, attack her Amazoness Archer".

"Not so fast" Said Asami, fierce "I have a trap card, Absolute Death, thanks to this card, any attack you make comes directly to me" Yuki didn´t understan why Asami did this If it would make her lose the duel, but he wasn´t thinking of the second face-down card Asami set "Now I´ll activate my second trap, Half Shield, thanks to this card, any damage you deal me this turn will be cut in half".

Asami: 700lp Yuki: 1700lp

"Nice, you managed to save your monster, I end my turn" Yuki didn´t have any more card on his hand or face-down, but he trsuted that his Wicked Empress would be enough to grant him victory, as she had already granted it to him many times in the past.

"You´re really good Takahashi-san, I´m glad to start this year dueling a good opponent like you" Said the girl smiling to his opponent "I think the same Hasegawa-san, it´s been a while since I dueled someone so strong" Said the guy excited.

"Still, it´s a shame it has to end now, draw, I´ll start by tributing my Amazoness Archer to summon back my Amazoness Queen, I hope your Wicked Empress is ready for a Royal Battle".

Amazoness Queen 2400 – 1800

2600 – 1800

"Our monsters are the same, and thanks to their effects none of them can be destroyed, If they battle it´ll be a tie" Said Yuki getting ahead of the situation "Not really Takahashi-san, I´ll activate my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, thanks to this card I can destroy any spell or trap card on the field, and I choose my Amazoness Crusader who is equipped to your Wicked Empress".

"¡Oh no! Now she can destroy my monster".

"And not only that, I´ll end this duel too, I´ll use my spell card, Megamorph, and I´ll equip it to my Amazoness Queen, thanks to this card, If I have less life points than you, the equipped monster doubles it´s original attack".

Amazoness Queen 2600 – 1800

5000 – 1800

"Now, my Amazoness Queen ¡Attack his Wicked Empress and wipe out the rest of his life points!" At that moment Asami´s queen destroyed Yuki´s empress with one blow, ending the duel this way with her victory.

Asami: 700 Yuki: 0

"I...I lost" Said Yuki while he turned off his duel disk, surprised by his recent defeat.

Asami turned off his duel disk too and she walked towards her opponent "That duel was really fun Takahashi-san, you´re really good" Said smiling as she offered her hand to her opponent.

"Thanks, I think the same, it was a really fun duel" Said as he shaked hands with his new rival "I hope you give me the rematch some day".

"Count on that" Answered the girl, at that moment their eyes crossed, they kept staring at each other for what seemed centuries, despite all the school was watching them, they couldn´t turn their eyes away from each other.

"¡Yuki, wake up!" Said Sesshomaru from his seat, only then Yuki and Asami realized where were they, and they blushed instantly because of the situation.

"W...well, I guess I have to go now, the welcome dinner is about to start" Said the guy looking for an exit of that awkward moment "Y...yeah, me too".

"Ok then, see you later Hasegawa-san" Said the guy as he ran out of the arena "¡Hey Yuki! ¡Wait for me!" Said Sesshomaru running behind him.

"See you later, Takahashi-san" Said the girl when the 2 guys were already out of sight.

Once he was out of the academy, Yuki slowed down and waited for his friend "Dammit Yuki ¿Why did you run away like that?" Said the long haired guy trying to catch his breath "hehe, sorry aibou" Said the guy while he put his hands in his nape.

"That Asami girl is pretty good, it´s been a while since last time I saw you lose" Said Sesshomaru once he recovered his normal breathing "I know, she´s a really strong duelist, besides, she seems to be a really nice girl, I hope I can see her again".

"It´s obvious you´ll see her again, we´re all in the academy ¿Remember? Besides, she´s in first year as well, that means we´ll be in class together" Said in a scolding tone to Yuki because of the obvious of the situation "hahahaha, you´re right, I think I´m a little distracted, anyway, I guess I´ll see you tommorrow, enjoy Obelisk Blue".

"Thanks, I still don´t know what are you doing in Osiris Red".

"You know very well the reason for that" Said the blue eyes with an enigmatic smile.

"I know" Said Sesshomaru while they both turned around and started heading to their respective dorms.

Once in the dorm, Yuki started to eat alone, thinking about the day he just had, when a guy walked towards him and took him out of his thoughts.

"Hello ¿Can I sit with you?" Said the guy in a polite tone "Sure" Answered the blue eyed "I´m Mizoguchi Kotaro, nice to meet you" introduced himself the guy.

"Nice to meet you Mizoguchi-san, I´m Takahashi Yuki".

"I know, I saw your duel today, you´re really good, I´m surprised you´re here with the reds" Said with some surprise "Thanks, I hope we have a duel soon" Answered Yuki cheerful "I hope the same" Said Kotaro with a smile.

After that, both guys kept talking happily while they were eating, Yuki was starting to like Kotaro, but then Kotaro changed his expression to a malicious one.

"Takahashi-san, apparently this year there aren´t any good duelists apart from us, If we work together we´ll take over this dorm without problems, that way we´ll make our time at this toolshed more comfortable" Said Kotaro with a wicked smile.

At that moment the smile that had been in Yuki´s face until now disappeared.

"In a duel, both duelists give all of themselves, a duel is to know your opponent and yourself, is to make friends and have fun, not to take over people, now go away please, I have no interest in being friends with someone like you" Said the blue eyed with a seriousness very rare in him.

"As you prefer, I don´t need you to fullfill my plans anyway" Answered Kotaro with frustation and anger in his voice while he was leaving.

During the rest of the dinner Yuki was alone. When he finished eating he went directly to his room and put his pijama on, after that he went through his stuff and took out a little light blue box and he took it with him to bed, he was in the upper bed, while he was laying he looked at the cards in his deck one by one, he took one of them and holded it in fron of him, despite it was dark Yuki could distinguish it very well _"Our first duel at the academy was a defeat, but it still was a really fun duel, and Hasegawa-san seems to be a really nice girl, I´m sorry I couldn´t summon you today"_ Thought the guy while he was looking at the card, after looking it for several minutes, he put it back in his deck and opened the blue box, there was a little paper folded at the bottom, he grabbed and looked at it for a moment, but he didn´t opened it and he put it back in the box after a minute, then he put his deck in the box too, he closed it, and he fell asleep a little later with the box by his side.


End file.
